chadslifefandomcom-20200214-history
Stupid Spidey
Stupid Spidey is a Web Series created by Pikachufan2124 on Youtube. It ran for 36 Episodes Plus 1 movie from September 7, 2012 to September 30, 2013. The show was not very popular, and on April 26, 2014, Pikachufan2124 comfirmed on his Facebook page that Stupid Spidey has been officially cancelled, however on May 30, 2014, Pikachufan2124 announced he will do one final season in September, while ending the show in November. However, he recently announced that he will move the fifth season premiere to an unspecified date in 2015. History According to Pikachufan2124, he stated that he was a huge fan of Handyman's Stupid Mario series. So he made a series with a similar idea, but with Spider-Man. And thus, Stupid Spidey was born. The series was offically launched in September 2012. On March 21, 2013, a featue lengh episode was released called: The Stupid Spidey Movie. A sequel was released in September, also acting as the planned finale. Characters Spider-Man-The main protaganist of the series. He is a somewhat brave, yet very naive warrior, with the power to shoot webs from his wrists and swing on them. A running gag in the series is that he is constantlly told by Mr. Directer "Get back to work!", and another running gag is him mistaking Black Widow's name for "Black Hooters", only for her to slap him. He may have short term memory lost because of this. He is sometimes shown to be prone to explosions. He is also sometimes unable to fight back the symbiotes, much to Mr. Director's amusment. Black Suit Spider-Man/"Emo Spidey"-An alternate personality of Spider-Man, the Black Suit Spider-Man sometimes takes over and causes havok on the city, while whining at the same time. While under the control of the Black Suit, he has enhanced strength, speed, agility, and the ability to summon tendrils. Mr. Director/The Tinkerer-The "so-called" director of the show, and sometimes a minor antaganist. He is constantlly telling Spidey to get back to work. In the third season, it revealed that he was actually The Tinkerer, although Spidey still prefers to call him Mr. Director. He also mocks Spidey for dying. Black Widow-An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D who always stands at Stark Tower. Spidey often mistakes her name for "Black Hooters", which in turn she slaps him in the face. Electro-The main antaganist of the first film. Prior to the events of the film, he was infected by symbiote while trying to protect his sister. He then led an army of symbiotes with simalar powers to his to attack the city. Even though he is the vilain, he does not appear until the last 10 minutes, although he is mentioned many times. His powers include levitation, teleportation, and the ability to generate up to 1,000,000 volts of electricity. He is defeated by Spider-Man at the end of the film and assumed to be taken into S.H.I.E.L.D custody. S.H.I.E.L.D Agents-Reccuring characters that help Spidey fight the symbiotes. Symbiotes-A group of infected humans who only want destruction in New York City. Type 1 Symbiotes '''are colored white. It is the weakest type of symbiote. They move slowly, and prefer to attack in groups. '''Type 2 Symbiotes '''are colored black and white, and resemble a scrawnier version of Venom. They are faster than the Type 1 symbiotes, and usually attack in pairs. In the movie, there is a variation of Type 2 that is gold. '''Type 3 Symbiotes has so far only been seen in the movie. They are muscular, like Venom, and are colored red and black. Like the Type 2, they also attack in pairs. They are much more powerful than the Type 2 symbiotes, however. Electron Symbiotes '''are the spawns of Electro when he got taken over by the symbiotes. They have all the powers of Electro, which are electricity generation, teleportation and levitation. '''Vulture-Briefly seen in the first movie, he was brought into S.H.I.E.L.D custody to help save New York. Black Cat-Briefly seen in the first movie, she was also placed under S.H.I.E.L.D custody to help save New York. She is shown to be attracted to Spider-Man. Kingpin-A supporting character in the Stupid Spidey Movie, he owns Fisk Tower. He is often the butt of fat jokes for Spider-Man, much to the Kingpin's dismay. Pikachufan2124/"Dramatic Announcer Guy"-A fictional version of Pikachufan2124 himself, he sometimes appears to tell the viewer something. Along with Spider-Man, he is the only character to appear in every episode, even though most of the time only his voice is heard. Mary Jane-Another unseen character who is mentioned occasionally. She is Spider-Man's girlfriend. Mewtwo-A character that will be introduced in the third movie as an antaginist. He first appeared in Stupid Mario Episode 7, providing Mario a way to the future. He used to run the "Life Factory", which is actually the Dream World stage from SSBM. He provides Spider-Man access to the future, at the start of the fifth season. He was recently announced as the third film's Main Antagonist. Format The series is presented using the game "Spider-Man: Web of Shadows" (although one episode uses Spider-Man 2), and the show is done in the style of Handyman's Stupid Mario. All voices are done by Pikachufan2124. Films Two films based on the series were released on Youtube on March 21, 2013 and September 30, 2013 respectivlly. Reception Ratings The show hardly atracted any views, but the most watched episodes are Episode 1 with 21 views, and Episode 8 with 18 views as of May 2014. Reviews Reviews for Stupid Spidey have been scarce, but people who have reviewed the show have given it mostly mixed to positive reviews. Revival On May 30, Pikachufan2124 said on his Facebook page "I feel like I never gave the show a proper conclusion. Maybe I should do one more season. Unfortunatlly, this season will be the last. I want to give the show a proper finale, with a third movie." The season is set to start in September or October, with 15 epsiodes planned, the most for any season of the series, with 8 episodes for seasons 1 and 2, and 10 episodes for seasons 3 and 4. However, he recently moved the fifth season premiere to an unspecified date in 2015. Category:Creations